1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of producing a document of paper, plastic or the like, such as a checks, currency, stock certificate decal, or other documents of value which can be authenticated and has enhanced protection against illegal copying, and to such a document.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No document of value exists which can completely avoid being counterfeited, nor will such a document ever likely exist. The entire history of efforts to thwart counterfeiting is of an effort to make counterfeiting difficult, expensive and economically discouraging, not to make it impossible.
Many checks now in use have become bearer documents for which the bearer is entitled to exchange cash. Traveller's checks are one prominent example. As the number of checks in circulation continues to increase, and banks are forced to pay more quickly on ordinary checks, all checks are becoming to some extent bearer instruments as a practical matter. For these kinds of instruments the only tests for authenticity which are normally possible are those which can be carried out by the person doing the exchange, i.e., the bank teller, or cashier. The most important test has always been, and will likely remain, visual observation of the document.
As the popularity of checks has increased so too the need for authenticating checks has grown to crisis proportions. Armed with photo copiers and laser scanners, almost all the prior anti-alteration and anti-copying and authenticating devices have been eviscerated. Void pop-outs no longer pop out. The basket weave background printing no longer serves to prevent the color copier from creating virtually perfect copies of checks.
Intaglio printing which leaves distinctive ridges of ink on the paper is a popular anticounterfeiting technique, but is too expensive for use on every day checks. Intaglio printing has instead been reserved for documents of limited application and where counterfeiting, if accomplished, would have profound consequences.
The industry is concerned that copying has gotten out of control. Some banks, Barclay's for example, have adopted a hot stamped hologram on their check. The security of the hologram serves the purpose extremely well. However, the intermittent stamping operation adds significant cost to the check manufacturing process and is not economical (even granted the ballooning losses in the industry) for incorporation into the 50 billion or so checks which clear the system in the United States each year.
Adding to the difficulties in providing secure checks are the rules and regulations for printing bank checks which have been refined over the years. These rules are both exacting and intolerant. From the printer's point of view, the most significant consideration is probably the "clear band" an area at the bottom of the check where no extraneous ink may be visible. It is in this clear area where the MICR (magnetic ink character recognition) numbers are printed and which determine the routing and eventual payment of the check. Whether a personal check, a corporate or bank check or a traveler's check, all have this clear area.
Placing on security documents images which are difficult to replicate has been employed as one technique to make counterfeiting as difficult as possible. Most notably, small holographic image have been placed on plastic credit cards. These pieces are stamped from strips of foil on which holographic images have been "printed" or embossed by a stamping process.
These images are difficult to reproduce from a technical standpoint, although not necessarily expensive. The deterrent effect primarily is that a successful counterfeiter must have not only a sophisticated capability in the printing arts, but an equal level in the holographic art. And of course, holographic works are very effective in facilitating authentication by visual inspection and cannot be successfully replicated using photocopy technology.
However, simply placing a piece of foil having a holographic image embossed thereon on each check or placing a transparent layer over the check after printing is not an optimum solution. Cost is of paramount concern, as is disrupting as little as possible the printing procedures now in effect. Moreover, the space on the front of a check is limited, and placement on the reverse side of the check may mean that the person accepting the check may not inspect the strip.
Holograms have also been used on other documents. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,728,377 and 4,913,504 describe use of a hologram on documents. These U.S. patent documents are incorporated herein by reference thereto as background art.
Prior art FIG. 8 illustrates a conventional hot stamping holographic foil 1 wherein a polyester carrier 2 is provided with a waxy release layer 3. Further a scuff coat 4 is provided between the waxy release layer and an embossment coat 5. The embossment coat 5 is embossed at 5a, then metalized at 5b and provided with a tie coat 6. An adhesive layer 7 is then provided on the tie coat 6 for adhesion to a document or substrate (not shown).
Significantly, the American Bankers Association (ABA) has recognized the need for security features to prevent fraud through the copying or counterfeiting of checks. When addressing security features, the ABA states "any security technique that will help prevent check fraud by counterfeiters or copiers is desirable, as long as it does not impair the processing characteristics of the document".
Significant to the security problems encountered with check production and counterfeiting are the ABA rules, and the "American National Standard, Paper Specifications for Checks" which set forth specifications governing the automation of bank operating procedures. The ABA/ANSI rules outline the dimensional specifications for the printed image of the characters to be used, the type and form paper to be used, horizontal and vertical field boundaries, minimum and maximum check sizes, and printing tolerances.
There are three primary considerations when adding a security feature to a roll of checks for security purposes: first, the ABA rules on check printing require a "clear band" extending along the bottom 5/8" of all checks whereby no magnetic ink is permitted within the clear band; second, the ABA rules on check printing restrict embossment or impression on the check surface and state that embossment should not exceed 0.001 inches; and third, the ANSI/ABA Paper Specifications for Checks states that paper-plastic combinations must not be used because strong static potential exists in processing documents of this nature due to the plastic portion of the laminate.
The prior art holograms described above fail to meet the stringent requirements with regard to check production as promulgated by the ABA and ANSI.
The ABA rules require a 5/8" clear band at the bottom of the check because automated MICR reading equipment is very sensitive, and the magnetic ink has a very weak magnetic flux. Thus, the ABA enacted the rules of check printing to protect the detectability of the MICR numbers. Indeed, the clear band has become sacrosanct over the years, and while some checks have lightly printed backgrounds or the old fashioned "basket weave" pattern in the clear band and travelers checks offer a border of reduced size, generally this area has been off limits to printers.
Moreover, the ABA rules on check printing set forth embossment (impression) standards whereby the embossment is not permitted to exceed that which has a depth not more than 0.001. Prior methods of embossment result in embossments which exceed the ABA embossments standards for check printing.
The American National Standard, Paper Specifications for Checks specifically states that paper-plastic combinations must not be used because of the strong static potential which causes feeding problems in high speed sorting equipment. These paper specifications are necessary for the efficient handling of paper documents which must survive as many as 30 passes through the sorting equipment.
The need thus exists to thwart the counterfeiting of checks and other secure documents, and to provide a relatively inexpensive and practical method which adheres to all ABA and ANSI standards governing check design.